OdiAndo SaN VaLenTiN!
by Aika Asakura
Summary: Nuestro estimadoTyson odia San Valentìn, pero entre fiesta y celos descubrira la magia del dìa,gracias a ciertosinvitados.. entrale y no tearrepentiràs XD... TXK KouXT RXRetec..
1. Chapter 1

**¡**Konnichi Wa! ¡Je! Les escribe Horohoro.. y en esta ocasión estoy supliendo a mi amiga Aika-chan, en esta historia, por que...

-¡Cierra la boca cabeza hueca y ve a prepararme un té! –

-¿O.O la bruja de las nieves? –

Recibe un zape.

-¿Cuál bruja? Ò.Ó – incandescente una rubia muy bonita estrangula al Ainu.

- ¡Auxilio! TT.TT

-Aquí la única que dirige este fanfic soy yo, la poderosa sacerdotisa Anna, así "QUE VE A PREPARAR MI TÉ, PARASITO"

-Ya Voy T.T... pero antes explica a nuestros lectores de que se trata el fanfic.

Una mirada asesina se cola en la pupilas de Anna.

-Se lo que tengo que hacer U.U - Técnica secreta de Anna.

---- ¡Gomen, por contenidos demasiados sangrientos y fuertes, además que estamos en contra de la nota roja n.n, pasaremos por alto la tortura, digo, castigo de Horín al pasarse de listo con Anna-sama. ¡Disculpen las molestia! --- De regreso en el set.

-Bien, en lo que estaba... – pensativa y un rotundo silencio se escucha. (N.A: eso creo, el silencio se escucha, sino como se que hay silencio ¿eh? O.o)

-¿Qué nadie piensa, decirme en lo que estaba? – giró furiosa a un moribundo Ainu.

-X.X... ¡ah! ¿Kami? ¿Kami estoy en mi campo de plantas?

-¡Munkr! – refunfuñó.

-"Correo para la sacerdotisa más poderosa del mundo" – un simpático cartero llega con un sobre en mano.

Ofreciéndolo a la rubia.

-Por favor firme aquí ...

-o.o Sip.

-Bien aquí también...

-Ò.ó ¡Muju!

-y aquí...

- -.-U

-y este último...

-U.U Odio el correo – replico al instante en que Goki y Senki aparecían torturando al simpático cartero.

-¡Muh! ¿pero que insignificante... papel tapiz? u.u

Replica revisando el "_insignificante papel tapiz_", que le enviaron, en el cual misteriosamente traía unos garabatos en él.

-Ni crean que pienso ponerlo en la pensión, esta horrible T.T

"Mi muy Adorada, respetable, hermosa, única e inigualable poderosa sacerdotisa Anna – escribo- Doña Anna...

A falta de conciencia en Horokeu – T.T pobrecito de Horito - ¡Munkr! –

Paso a recordarle lo siguiente:

Usted estaba a punto de explicarles a nuestros lectores de que se trata el fanfic, dar las advertencias y el disclaimer.

Confiando enteramente en sus CUANTIOSAS habilidades, me despido.

Posdata: El cartero estaba bien guapo TT.TT. Sayonara."

Con un tic histérico – (N.A: ya no salgo viva de este fanfic T.T) en su ceja derecha reduce a polvo, el insignificante papel tapiz que le enviaron.

-Pasemos al fanfic... – se cruzó de brazos, sin antes preguntar por su té...

-Esta historia contiene relaciones MaleXMale – "HOMOFOBICOS LARGO DE AQUI" si es que quieren seguir tan castos XD... y con vida TT.TT ¡Aquí esta tu té, Annita!

-¡Ya era hora!- bebió de la tacita y agregó – Este fanfic se trata de un crossover entre varias series de anime – espetó Kyoyama con su té en mano- Shaman King, Beyblade, Digimon 03 Y 04.

-Y no olviden que ninguna de estas series le pertenecen a Aika-chan, o su hermana Kirei – dueña de la idea original de la historia - ellas hacen esto por puro ocio y amor al anime n.n

-¿QUÉ MÁS ESPERAN LEAN EL FANFIC? Y MAS LES VALE DEJAR REVIEWS...

-¡eh! Anna, eso se dice al final del capitulo... así terminaras asustando a los lectores (N.A: si no es que ya lo hizo TT.TT)

-Horohoro...

-¡Je! Si, pasemos al fanfic...

"**OdiAndO SaN VaLenTiN"**

**Prólogo**

"**El inicio de nuestra loca amistad"**

Una bonita tarde de verano, el despejado cielo azul, la refrescante brisa y el tenue caminar de los enamorados tomados de la mano, no eran de total agrado a cierto peli azul oscuro.

-¡Estúpido San Valentín! – refunfuñó con los brazos cruzados en la lugar que ocupado en la banca del cafetín.

-¡Muju! ¡Así que seguimos temperamentales con el dichoso día ¿eh?- replico un peli castaño largo.

-¡Takao, siempre ha odiado el día de Amor y la Amistad! – replico una pelirroja con los ojos cerrados, antes de beber de su refresco.

-¡Si! – afirmo el chico tormenta – Me enferma todo ese colorido rojizo en las tiendas, esos patéticos anuncios llenos de corazones, los dulces y chocolates suben de precio, las personas actúan como sonámbulas diciendo "Feliz día de san Valentín" – remedando a un posible zombi - y para colmo el sin número de tarjetitas con poemas estúpidos! ¡Grks! "No solo lo odio, lo detesto, es más quisiera que ese día fuese borrado del calendario mundial"

-o.OU

Sus acompañantes por un momento dudaron que ese fuese su amigo y loas personas de las bancas cercanas de inmediato cambiaron de lugares por temor a ser lastimados.

-¡Pobre chico, seguro no recibe ni una sola tarjeta de San Valentín y por eso detesta tanto ese día! – fue el sonoro comentario de un chico peli verde en el extremo opuesto del cafetín.

La mirada de Takao se posó en quien osaba desafiarle.

-¡Grks!- alzó una ración de postre de la mesa y lo estampó en la cara del entrometido chico- "¡Para tu información, soy el campeón mundial de Beyblade, recibo entre mil doscientas y tres mil tarjetas de mis admiradoras en todo el mundo, cada una con su respectivo obsequio o Valentín , como quieras llamarle!" – exasperado dio a conocer.

-Ú.Ù yo solo decía – de una pieza emitió el chico con la cara embarrada de merengue.

-¡Fius! Se te olvido mencionarle de las trescientas libras de chocolates que acumulas cada año.

-¡Hao! – gruñó el chico de la gorra.

-¡Ya basta! – regaño un chico de coleta y pañoleta en la cabeza – es la primera vez que todos coincidimos en venir a este lugar a la misma hora y ustedes se la pasan armando alboroto – pronunció molesto.

-¡Eh! Lo lamento Kouji – acotó el beyluchador- U.U con eso ya me siento mejor.

-¡Cierto! Aprovechemos el resto de la tarde para armar una salida en grupo – entusiasmado ofreció el castaño.

-¿Salir? – cuestionó la pelirroja.

-¡Claro Makino! ¿acaso te acobarda una desnochadita? XD... ¿Mamí nos castiga? – tentó el moreno.

-¡Grks! ¡Asakura! – espetó apartando su rostro- por supuesto que no – sonrió - a mi NADIE me controla las entradas o salidas de casa – viró con suspicacia hacia el castaño.

-"A MI TAMPOCO" – se defendió.

-¿A no? – esta vez Takao hablaba – Y qué dices de la prometida de tu hermanito ¿eh? ¿cuál es su nombre... así Anna?

-"Esa maldita bruja no controla mi tiempo" – repudió.

-"Takao, Ruki, por favor córtenla ¿quieren?" – la razonable voz de Minamoto irrumpía la discusión.

Los cuatros se conocían desde hace tiempo, algunos años atrás.

Se conocieron en un fugaz día de invierno en la ciudad de Tokio.

Takao iba acompañando a su hermano mayor Hiroshi a la oficina de correo por un cheque mensual.

Rika, era llevada por su abuela al centro comercial por ropa nueva.

Los padres de Kouji le llevaron a comprar los artículos navideños de casa.

Y Hao, merodeaba la ciudad en busca de aliados Shamanes.

Por azahares de la vida, los cuatros coincidieron en los juegos del solitario parque de la ciudad en espera de sus respectivos acompañantes para partir a sus hogares.

-¡Detesto venir de compras! – mencionó una hermosa niña pelirroja mientras arrugaba el ceño por el molesto cuello de su vestido.

-¡Ja,ja,ja! Pareces un muñequita – escuchó decir desde los columpios a un peque cabello azul.

-¿Muh? ¿Muñequita? ¿muñequita? – repitió molesta – te voy a mostrar lo que puede hacer esta muñequita con tu nariz Sopenco – emprendió carrera tras el peque.

-¡WUAAAAAAAAAAA! UNA MANIATIACA ME SIGUE, ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME SALVE!- gritó burlesco el chico de cabello azul sin gorra, mientras movía sus brazos a los lados.

-¡TONTO! –le seguía la pelirroja alrededor del parque.

-¡Qué escandalosos son!- el reproche provino por parte de un chibi al costado del cerezo.

-¿eh? – ambos peques pararon en seco.

Los dos pensaban estar solos en aquel lugar.

-O.O? ¿quién eres? - pregunto el peli azul.

-Otro Sopenco -.-U – afirmo la niña.

-¿Sus padres no les han enseñado tener mas respetos con desconocidos? ¬¬

-¿Desconocido? O.O? ¿Eres un desconocido?- el peque canalizaba la información.

-¡Que es un Sopenco! U.U – seguía diciendo la rojiza con los brazos cruzados.

-¡WUAAAAAAAAAAA! "UN DESCONOCIDO, MI HERMANO HIRO, ME HA DIHO QUE NO HABLE CON DESCNOCIDO POR QUE SON MUY PELIGROSOS" – grito el peli azul, emprendiendo nuevamente su loca carrera.

-¿A quién llamas peligroso? – gruño el peque debajo del árbol. Avanzando unos pasos hacia el frente, revelando a la luz su carita.

-¡Esto se esta poniendo interesante! –dijo la vocecita de un encapuchado desde la rama del cerezo.

-Oye ¿a dónde vas? ¡Espérame aún no te doy tu paliza! – reacciono la rojiza tras el peli azul.

-"¡AUXILIO UNA MANIÁTICA PELI ROJO ME QUIERE MATAR JUNTO A UN DESCONOCIDO!" – el peque seguía gritando y corriendo.

Esta vez seguido por una furiosa niña de cabello rojizo y un peque de coleta.

Corriendo, gritando, corriendo y sin dejar de gritar...

-¡Esto es aburrido! – replico el castaño - ¡démosle una mano espíritu del fuego! – agregó chocando sus dedos.

Un pequeño destello de fuego cavó de improvisto un hueco por el camino que recorría el peque de cabello azul, quien corría sin mirar por donde iba.

-!WUAA...UNA! – cayó el primero.

¡PLOM!

-QUE DEJES DE... – la segunda.

¡PLAM!

-ESPEREN... – el tercero.

¡PLUM!

Resultado. Tres pequeños mareados una encima de otro.

-¡JA,JA,JA! – la gustosa carcajada del niño peli castaño se escucho mientras aparecía delante de los peque.

-¿Alguien apunto la matricula? .

-¡Auchg! ¡Eso dolió! X.X

-"QUITENSE DE ENCIMA" ¡PESAN MUCHO!

-¡Ja,ja,ja! ¡Ja,ja,ja! – el peque seguía carcajeando esta vez revolcándose en el suelo.

Uno a uno se incorporo como pudo del enorme agujero.

-¿Cuál es el chiste? – molesto bufó el peque de la coleta.

-¡Tengo hambre! TT.TT – chilló el peli azul.

-¡Grks! ¡Sopenco! – golpeó la niña al chibi azul. Provocando que la carita de este chocara contra el suelo.

-¡Ustedes son los humanos más graciosos que he conocido! – sonrió el peque castaño apoyando su mentón en su brazo derecho sentándose en el césped.

-¿Y tu quién eres? – indago el de la coleta.

-n.n ¡Otro Sopenco! – saltó entusiasmada la niña.

- Él no es ningún Sopenco ¬o¬ -replico el azul.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – dando saltitos pregunto la peli roja.

-¡Sencillo! – dijo sabio el niño – por que él es ella, no ves su larga cabellera U.U

Caída al estilo anime por parte del castaño.

-Sabia reflexión – afirmó el de la coleta con los ojos cerrados y pose pensativa.

--¡De acuerdo! – suspiro- _¡ELLA_ es una sopenca! – sonriente corrigió la niña.

-"¡Como osan burlarse del gran Hao Asakura!" – destello fuego el pelilargo.

-O.O miren esta que arde XD...

-¿eh? ¡ARDE! –grito la chica.

-¿Cuál "GRAN"? Si soy más alto que tu – sentenció el niño de la coleta.

-¡Grks! Ya no me parecen tan gracioso – farfullo el castaño apareciendo a su lado una especie de espíritu rojizo de mediana estatura.

-Y este o.o? – fastidio el azul con una ramita seca.

En segundos se quemo.

-TT.TT

-¡ARDE! ¡ARDE! – la niña seguía corriendo hasta encontrar un baldecito con agua -¡AGUA! – grito sonriente y tomo el cubo.

-¡Perfecto! – posó el de la coleta – he concluido, tu no eres – empezaba a decir en el instante en el que el castaño indicaba al espíritu quemarlo sin percatarse de la eufórica peli roja detrás de él.

-TT.TT – el azul seguía llorando. Hecho carbón.

-¡Que Arda! – replico el castaño.

-O.O ¿Quien arde? – pregunto asombrado.

¡FIUSSSSSSSSS! ¡FIUSSSSSSSS!

El sonido de algo secándose se escucho en el silencioso parque.

-¿Nani? ..?

-¡Mi espíritu de fuego! T.T – balbuceo el castaño viendo a su extinguido espíritu.

-¡Ja! ¡Incendio extinguido!- posó triunfante la rojiza- ¡Todo gracias a ti Lazie! .–para después abrazar amorosamente a un perrucho que pasaba por ahí.

-¡Han mojado mi ropa! – replico con hastío el de la coleta.

-Tengo Hambre TT.TT

-¡Ajas! –suspiro cansado el castaño dejándose caer sentado.

Un prolongado silencio se apodero del lugar. Los cuatro pequeños se quedaron viendo unos a otros, serios.

El horizonte tiñó sus ropas de colores mas pasteles y sus rostros de sinceras sonrisas para estallar en sonoras carcajadas por parte de cada uno.

-¡Soy Kouji Minamoto! – dijo el de la coleta.

-¡Takao Kinomiya!- alzó su mano el azul.

-¡Muh! Ruki Makino – sonrió la peli roja.

-¿Ruki? – cuestionó Takao – ese es nombre de hombre.

-¡Cállate Sopenco! – lanzó el baldecito al rostro del azul.

-¡Auchg!

-¡Je! – sonrió el castaño – Kouji, Takao y Ruki ¿eh?- llamando la atención de los nombrados.

-. ¡Tengo Hambre! – bueno casi todos.

-Mi nombre es Hao Asakura – sonrió con cierto sarcasmo hacia ellos – y él – señalando al espíritu de fuego – es mi espíritu acompañante.

-O.O¡ ¿Espíritu? – preguntó Ruki – _debo empezar a leer ese libro llamado diccionario_ - ¿qué es un espíritu?

-¿Se come? . - Saltó con estrellitas en los ojos Takao.

-¡Si con azúcar y chocolate! – respondió malicioso Hao.

Sin embargo antes saltar a comérselo, Takao fue bruscamente detenido por Kouji.

-¡Ignorante! – replico Minamoto – necesitas azúcar, toma – dio una barrita de dulce.

-¡Gracias! – agradeció pegando los dientes en el sólido y CALIENTE cuerpo del espíritu de fuego.

¡PUS!

-¡Wao! ¡Que polvo más bonito! – chilló Ruki soplando las cenizas.

-¡Fue un buen niño! XD...– sonrió solemne Kouji.

-Apenas y lo conocí u.u -despidió Hao.

Y desde entonces los cuatros entablaron una extraña, pero sincera amistad. Cada tarde asistían al parque para hacer de las suyas o simplemente desquitarse el mal humor que el mundo les contagiaba.

Continuará---

**Notas Finales:**

¡Hola, este es el comienzo de la historia!

-¿en serio y como lo supiste? –.-

-Anna Ò.Ó… pues me lo dijo un pajarito ó.ó

-O.O? ... idiota ¬¬

-En fin, espero que les haya gustado y que nos dejen sus reviews con su valiosísimo comentario.

-MAS LES VALE... DE LO CONTRARIO... – unos poderosos espíritus guardianes hacen acto de presencia.

-¡Je! Ella solo bromea... TT.TT

¡Pero por si las dudas! "Por favor dejen Reviews, quiero regresar con vida a mi casita!" TT.TT.

Sayonara...


	2. Entre Planes XD

¡Konnichi Wa¡Por fin estoy de regreso con todos ustedes! (después de tanto tiempo mi computadora ya esta bien TT.TT) ¡Gracias a Diosito Lindo, eso es portarse bien n.n! 

Según recuerdo este es un fanfic de humor T.TU

así que manos a la obra:

Ni Beyblade, Shaman King o Digimon m pertenecen.

Con ustedes:

**"OdIaNdO SaN vAlEnTiN" **

**Cáp.1: "Entre Planes XD..." **

En el cafetín del parque en Tokio.

-¡Entonces a las ocho en la disco! – planteó Hao.

-Me parece bien, así podré escapar de tanta cursilería pre- Valentín – asintió Takao cruzado de brazos.

-¡Tucks, Tucks! No es bueno que destiles tanto veneno Takao, Valentín es un encantador día – abrazo por los hombros el castaño.

-¡Lo dice quien decía: que los humanos somos diminutos! ¬o¬

-¿Como que _"decía_"? Aún creo en mis convicciones y algún día podré destruir a toda la raza humana y crear un mundo gobernado solo por Shamanes )> – sonrió malévolamente - ¡WUAJAJA, WUAJAJA!

-Ò.ó – reacción general.

-¡Solo bromea¡Solo Bromea! .U – decían Kouji y Rika a los presentes en la cafetería.

El dueño ya estaba apunto de echarlos a patada por tanto escándalo.

-"HAO" –llamaron la atención a su egocéntrico amigo.

-¿Qué? Si Solo digo la verdad n.n– se alzó de hombros.

-¿eh? Hao, no creo necesitar saber si conquistaras al mundo o no – replico Takao – simplemente no me agrada San Valentín es todo.

-Primero no es precisamente CONQUISTAR el mundo, eso es mucho trabajo y es tedioso U.U, mi meta es DESTRUIR, EXTERMINAR, ABOLIR Y HACER POLVO – literalmente- TODA INSIGNIFICANTE EXISTENCIA HUMANA.

-Na' mas – mofo Rika al voltear los ojos.

-¡Que gracioso! n.nU – medio sonrió Kouji.

-Y segundo, que San Valentín es una buena excusa para decirle a la persona que a... – tosió – que am... – volvió a toser como si nada – este, bueno , tu sabes ... eso...

Hao era el centro de atención de sus amigos.

-¿Qué am? – replico Takao intrigado.

-Vamos dilo Haito, si aquí todos sabemos que tu también tienes tu corazoncito ¿eh? "Pillín" – codeó Rika sonrojando al castaño.

-¿Qué am? – dijo Minamoto - ¿quieres decir que Amas? – cuestionó.

-"YAAAAAAAAA" – grito con los colores en el rostro.

-¡Ay! Pero miren nuestro Gran Hao Asakura es digna competencia de un tomate, esta todo rojito – chasqueó Makino.

-¡Je! Así que estamos enamorados eh? – siguió el juego Kinomiya.

-¡Bueno, este... yo!- Hao tartamudeaba cosas sin coherencia –algo, así.. solo que... T.T- quedó en silencio con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿De aquí a cuando yo les doy explicaciones de mis sentimientos? -.-

-¡Desde siempre!... ¡No te hagas y ya dinos de quien se trata! XD... – contestó Takao.

-Hao – replico Kouji con una enigmática sonrisa. Extraña en el chico de la coleta, usualmente esa sonrisa es propiedad del castaño.

-¡Ajas! – suspiro derrotado - ¡Es una persona a quien le hice mucho daño tiempo atrás! – dijo entristecido.

-Ya veo – replico Ruki arrepentida por preguntar.

-debe ser horrible, querer a una persona y no ser correspondido – meditó Kouji. Sintiéndose dichoso por no ser su caso.

Él y su amigo de los goggles se llevaban de maravillas, dos años de noviazgo lo confirmaba.

-Sin embargo – agregó el Asakura cambiando su tono de voz- Se que también me quiere – presumió- por favor mírenme quien no estaría enamorado de mi, si estoy de comerme enterito XD...

"¡PLUM!"

Caída al estilo anime.

-Solo que se hace el difícil por mi comportamiento en el pasado – carcajeo de oreja a oreja.

-¡Que desconsiderado por un momento pensé que hablabas en serio! – reprocho Takao.

-¡Es incorregible! u.u- expresó Kouji.

-¿Nunca tomarás los sentimientos de los humanos en serio o qué señor de los espíritus? – coscorroneó la rojiza.

-T.T no tenías por que golpearme, además yo hablaba en serio

-o.o a poco? – vio Kinomiya.

-Sip. Y necesito de tu ayuda para poder hacer entrar en razón a mi lechuguín testarudo n.n – dijo abrazando al beyluchador.

-¿estás enamorado de una lechuga? T.T

-U.U algún día tenía que pasar, ya decía yo que tanto odio por la humanidad lo volvería loco – mencionó Kouji.

-"¡Sopencos¡Por supuesto que no!" – chilló enfadado sin dejar de abrazar a Takao.

-Con calma, rey de los fantasmínes, que aquí solo yo puedo llamarlos Sopenco – reclamo Makino.

-Es Rey de los Shamanes ¬o¬

-Como sea – eludió la rojiza – entonces, si no es una lechuga ¿de quien estas enamorado?

-Es que... bueno... ¡Je! – el Shaman seguía dando vueltas.

-Dilo de una vez por todas, con tal que no se trate de alguna fruta Ò.ó – apresuró Kouji.

-Es un chico, su nombre es Lyserg Diethel – soltó como a quien se le va la vida.

Silencio total en la mesa...

El gentil mesero se aproximo y aprovecho el tiempo aire en la conversación de los chicos para acomodar su tazas de café, té, chocolate y bebida y colocar la cuenta.

En otras palabras, indirectamente, les pasaban el ultimátum para que "SE LARGARAN DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS DE AHÍ"

-La cuenta jóvenes – dejo el papelito con sobre giro del IVA – con su permiso.

(N.A¡Máldito sistema! Al menos yo no pagaré esa cuenta T.T)

-¿Un CHICO? – atónito Takao rompió el silencio.

-¡De que te asombras Kinomiya, además no es él único, Kouji lleva casi dos años con su novio! – replico Ruki.

Provocando que el chico de la coleta casi arrojará su té a la cara del chico, por el imprudente comentario.

-¿Al menos esta vivo? – replico Kouji como quien no quiere la cosa fulminado con la mirada a la rojiza.

-¡Es un inglesito con problemas traumáticos, pero fuera de ello, es TODO un encanto! – espetó con malicia el castaño.

-Peor es nada – comento Rika.

-¡Es humano! – suspiro aliviado Takao.

-Pues algo así, él también es Shaman – jugueteó su melena el Asakura.

-Muh! – meditó Takao la respuesta.

-¿Te molesta que me guste un chico, Takao? – indagó suspicaz.

-¿Eh? No, por supuesto que no – respondió nervioso.

_"Solo, que no puede ser que los tres tengamos esos gustos" _

-¿Tienes algo que agregar?- pregunto la rojiza.

-¿Yo¡Nada¡Nada¡Je,je,je! – _ni crean que les confesaré que me pasan cosas con Kai u/u. _

Alzó el rostro levemente sonrojado, chocando miradas con el Shaman quien sonrió amenazadoramente.

Mientras Ruki y Kouji comenzaban a charlar de cosas triviales...

"_Momento... Hao puede leer la mente... ¡Grks! Entrometido, ni se te ocurra abrir tu bocota.. por que..._"

"_Por supuesto que yo no diré nada Takao, despreocúpate..."_ – sonrió gentil el castaño.

_"¿En serio? TT.TT que buen amigo eres_"

_"Sip. Tan buen amigo como tu que me ayudarás a poner celoso a mi amado lechuguín en la fiesta de San Valentín la próxima semana n.n_"

_"¿QUE? Ò.ó ¡Chantajista, por supuesto que no haré eso!"_ – le grito mentalmente.

"_Entonces..."_

– Ruki sabías que Takao esta... – empezó a decir al girarse hacia la castaña sentada frente suyo.

_"Noooo"_

-¿Eh? – prestó atención la peli roja dejando de conversar con Minamoto.

_"No digas nada Hao, No digas nada"_ – suplico Takao – "_Haré lo que me pides, lo haré"_ – ofreció llorando en silencio.

_"¿Todo?"_ – sentenció.

_"ToT Todo_" – afirmo.

"_Perfecto, trato hecho" _

"_Aprovechado __¬o¬"_

_"Quien diría que convivir con mi cuñadita me serviría de algo XD..." _

(N.A: da clases los martes y jueves a las cinco de la tarde, costo: 1,000 Yenes y si es su equivalente en dólares mejor n.n)

-¿Hao?- llamó Ruki.

-Si – respondió sonriente.

-¿Decías..que Takao esta? – continuo Kouji.

-¿YO? – pregunto nervioso sudando por goteras el azul.

-¡Ah si! Que esta ansioso por que nos veamos en la disco, hace tiempo no salimos a bailar y según oyó hoy habrá un concurso de baile – replico certero y sin balbuceo el castaño.

-¡Es cierto! – entusiasmada se incorporó la rojiza.

-¡Bien, entonces Vámonos! - Kouji reviso la cuenta y pagó.

Los tres salieron uno a uno, dejando a un atónito Takao.

-¿cómo le hace? – murmuro.

-¡TAKAO¡APRESÚRATE! – grito Makino desde la salida.

Mientras los meseros y el dueño del lugar lloraban de la emoción.

-TT.TT ¡por fin se van!- lloró el mesero.

-Y esta vez todo quedó intacto TT.TT – gimió el dueño.

-¡OH GRACIAS KAMI-SAMA! – alzaron sus brazos al cielo, orando.

-"TAKAOOOOOOOOOOOO" – está vez era Hao.

-¡Murk¡Espíritu del fuego, ve por él! – se escucho decir desde fuera.

-¡Oye¿Que no te habían quitado a ese grandullón? –pregunto Kouji.

-¡Nah! A mi nadie me quita nada – respondió Hao - ¡Espíritu!

Y en un dos por tres.

Los jóvenes se dirigían a sus respectivos hogares. Con cita de verse a las ocho en la disco.

-¿Crees que se enfaden por el incidente? – viró Rika hacia atrás.

-¡Puede ser!– contesto Kouji con los ojos cerrados sin dejar de caminar.

Un calcinado cafetín hecho polvo, ocupaba el lugar donde anteriormente estaba el cafetín del parque en Tokio.

Continuará---

**Notas de la autora: **

Tanto Anna como Horokeu, se desistieron a esperar así que renunciaron U.U –bueno Horín mas bien fue obligado-.

Eso es todo, agradezco sus reviews y los espero en la proxima XD...


End file.
